From My Heart
by Princess In Love
Summary: Lilly never could hate Mia.All she wanted was to make her understand.A oneshot on Lilly's thoughts on the scene at the cafeteria in PD 9.Please review


_**I don't own anything. Just wanted to have some fun.**_

I don't know what came over me today. I knew I was mean. Mean and nasty. And now, as I am sitting here, in my bedroom, where there are lots of Mia's memories, I can't help but hating myself.

I even wonder why I set up that site.

Today, as I was sitting in my tabel, alone, because Kenny was suspended, Erin had an appointment with ortho, and Lingsu was in the art room, Mia walked up to me and slid in beside me. I have to admit, I was kind of taken aback.

I thought she was going to throw her hands around me and go,

"Lilly, I am so sorry I never realized what a cheat J.P had been. I am sorry Lilly."

But that is not what she said. Totally not.

Instead, what she said was.

"Lilly, I know you're not speaking to me, but I really need your help. Something

terrible has happened: I found out that nearly four hundred years ago one of my ancestress signed a bill making Genovia a constitutional monarchy, but no one found the bill until the other day, and when I showed it to my dad he basically dismissed it because it was written by a teenage girl who only ruled for twelve days before succumbing to the Black Death, and besides which, he doesn't want a merely ceremonial role in the Genovian government, even though I told him he should run for prime minister. You know everyone would vote for him. And I just feel like this enormous injustice is being done, but I don't know what I can do about it, and you're so smart, I figured you could help me—"

I couldn't believe my ears. What is she asking me?

I looked up at her from my salad and went.

"Why are you even speaking to me?"

Then as if I am dumb, she said.

"I told you," she said. "I need your help. Lilly, this whole cold-shoulder thing, it's so stupid."

I continued to stare at her,

"Well, okay, if you feel like you have to go on hating me, that's fine. What about the people of Genovia, though? They never did anything to you—although neither did I, but that's not the point. Don't you think the people of Genovia deserve to be free to choose their own leader? Lilly, they need you—I need you to help me figure out how to—"

"Oh. My .God."I said, disbelievingly.

I stood up.

"Oh."I raised my fists on the word."My."And I brought down on the table hard."God."

Now, everyone in the caf was looking at us.

"I cannot believe this."I yelled at her, "You are completely unbelievable. First, you break my brother's heart. Then you steal my boyfriend. Then you think you can ask me for advice about your completely dysfunctional family?"

.

I knew I was harsh, but my anger took over my head. And by the time I reached the end of the sentence, I was practically screaming.

By this time, she had tears in her eyes.

And by this time, all the faces were turned in our direction.

"Lilly," she whispered, "You know I didn't break Michael's heart. He broke mine. And I did not steal your boyfriend—"

You won't believe how mad I was at her that time.

"Oh, save it for the New York Post," I shouted. "Nothing is EVER your fault, is it, Mia? But then why should you ever admit you were in the wrong, when the victim thing is working so well. For you, right? I mean, look at you. You've got LANA WEINBERGER as your best friend now. Isn't that SPECIAL? Don't you realize that she's just USING you, you idiot? They're all just using you, Mia. I was your only real friend and look how you treated me!"

I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I held it back.

"And you know what?" I shouted acidly."You're right. You didn't break Michael's heart. He was so sick of your constant whining and complete inability to solve your own problems; he couldn't wait to get away from you. I just wish I were as lucky as he is! I'd give anything to be thousands of miles away from you, too. But in the meantime, at least I have the new website I've designed to comfort me. Perhaps you've seen it? If not let me give you the URL—it's IHATEMIATHERMOPOLISDOTCOM!"

All the cells in my brain was yelling.

"Stop being so mean, all she's your best friend. She doesn't know what he did to you."

But my anger got the better of me. I turned around and walked away from her.

As I exited the caf, I turned around to look at her. I know I shouldn't have, but I did it anyway. I saw her crying so hard. I also saw Tina, Boris, Lana, Trisha, Shameeka and J.P run towards her.

That was when the tears started falling down my face. Really hard.

I knew I had to get out of there.

And that is how I ended up in my room.

I know I am such a terrible person. But I am terrible enough to do that my best friend? What had happened to me?

Mia is my best friend, no matter what she did to me. And I don't think she knows what she did to me. It was J.P all along.

I shouldn't have said and did all these horrible things to her.

After all, she is my POG...

_**Love it? Hate it? Just let me know...**_


End file.
